


Tumblr Drabbles

by betheflame



Series: Shorts & Drabbles 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: This is basically how I'm organizing any story I write that's around 500w or anything that I'm not sure deserves to stand completely on its own as a story. Ship and main tags are put in the Intro/Title to each story. I know it says "finished", but I'll be adding to it whenever I do another one of these.Assume they're all probably G-M rated because I drop sex jokes and profanity in pretty regularly, but they're all also basically fluff, I promise!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Shorts & Drabbles 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647499
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	1. Darcy/Sam: "You Never Said There Would Be Dragons"

“JESUS FUCK, ANTHONY,” Darcy screamed as another rain of fire tore through the battlefield. “YOU NEVER SAID THERE WOULD BE DRAGONS!”

“Well, dearest darlingist sister of mine, I didn’t know we’d be time traveling to fictional lands, did I now?” Tony snarked back as his repulser blasted a small creature with a whole lot of teeth.

“But you invented the fucking thing,” she yelled back.

“Discovered it!”

“We just said the same thing!”

“I swear to Christ only the Stark siblings would argue semantics while we’re dodging dragons,” Bucky yelled.

“We do have a brand,” Tony confirmed.

* * *

“So we’re going to a zoo,” Darcy confirmed.

“Umhm,” Sam said.

“What does a zoo on Palsenezane have that ones on Earth don’t?”

“Well, that is for me to know and you to find out,” Sam grinned and kissed her quickly as they walked towards the gate.

“Are you 12?”

“I think last night tells you different,” he said, dropping his voice and pulling her closer.

“Gross, Samuel,” she laughed.

They wandered through the exhibits and saw some a terrain for flerkens ( _“Ah, so that’s where they’re from. Carol never said!”_ ) and mosderps and otterguins. But around the last corner, that’s where Sam knew Darcy would lose her mind.

“Sam!” she squealed. “You never said there would be dragons!”

“I make your dreams come true, baby.”

“You really, really do.”

* * *

“I swear to Jesus Christ and all his saints that I will never trust you again,” Darcy snarled at her boyfriends.

“Umhm,” Bucky ignored her, per usual.

“I feel really frightened,” Steve responded. “Don’t you, Buck?”

“I generally feel threatened by Darcy when she’s wearing a dress covered in reptiles,” Bucky responded, flipping through channels on the television.

Darcy stomped her foot and started cursing and both men grinned. This was about blow over in 3, 2…

“Morgan wants me to wear this, doesn’t she,” Darcy sighed. “You just didn’t tell me there would be dragons.”

“Aw, baby, you look beautiful in scales.”


	2. G: Darcy/Steve: "You Can Wear That If You Want To"

Steve looked up at Darcy. 

“Did I stutter, Stevie?” 

“You just told me that I could wear that sweater if I want to. You don’t let me touch your stuff without some sort of absolute meltdown.”

Bucky snorted from the corner and Steve turned on him. “What! She doesn’t!”

Bucky laughed. “Darcy, stop fucking with Stevie.”

“Me?” Darcy glared at her brother, willing him to shut the fuck up, but knowing that was a pipe dream, she just started talking faster. “I have never placed such boundaries upon our good friend Steve.”

Steve looked bewildered and Tony chimed in from his place next to his boyfriend on the couch. “Okay, Darcy, you’re being ridiculous. You knitted him the fucking sweater. Just because it’s not perfect doesn’t mean he doesn’t want it. Now, Buckaroo and I have reservations. We’ll let you two idiots gawp at each other in privacy.”

Darcy felt her face flush hot and she gritted her teeth as both Bucky and Tony kissed her on the cheek on their way out. 

“Why did you knit me a sweater?” Steve asked after the door was closed. 

“What?”

“Why,” he took a step closer to her, “did you,” one more step, “knit me a sweater. You hate both wool and crafting.” 

_Now or never, Darce._ “Because you’re always cold. I don’t know how when you’re a giant beefcake of a gorgeous human, but you are, and it makes me feel bad, because I want you to always be comfortable and happy and I thought the sweater might help.”

She would forever be grateful that she looked up at that exact moment because the smile that split Steve’s face was beautiful. 

“Thanks, Darcy. I want you to be happy, too.” 

“What?” 

“Think maybe we can be happy together?” 

“Yeah, Rogers, I think we might be able to.”


	3. T: Bucky/Tony: "Svelte"

“Does this suit make me look fat?” 

Bucky looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at his husband. 

“James, I asked you a question,” Tony said, with a tone in his voice Bucky didn’t love, but didn’t know what to do with. 

“Doll, you ain’t been fat the way you’re saying it a day in your life, so what is going on?”

Tony didn’t answer, so Bucky hoisted himself off the couch and pulled Tony into a hug. “What lie is your big brain telling you?”

Tony didn’t answer for a few moments, but eventually melted into the hug. “You’re just…”

“Babe, I’m a bodyguard. Professionally, my body is my job. You build the world and your brain is your job. I’m svelte, you’re superhuman. Stop trying to be both of us, it ain’t gonna work.”

Tony chuckled at the simplification, one that Bucky made whenever Tony’s body image issues reared their head. He’d learned not to tell Tony that he was wrong, or that he was beautiful, or anything else that Bucky thought was true. You don’t fight lies with logic, you fight them with love. 

“Can we,” Bucky kissed his neck, just where Tony liked it, “maybe go upstairs? And I can show you just how much I love this body? And what mine can do to it?” 

“Yes, please.”


	4. G: Steve/Tony: Are You Gonna Be Quiet?

“Are you going to be quiet?” Steve muttered to his boyfriend. 

“I’m going to sit here and work on Peter’s armor, I promise.”

“That,” Steve huffed himself up from his reclining position, “is not what I asked.”

Tony considered him for a few moments before he decisively nodded. “I just want to be near you.” 

Tony’s voice was quiet and Steve smiled. They’d been apart for a few days - Tony’d been called to Rio, Steve to Dublin - and they had spent the last several hours chasing orgasms together and cuddling and that had been amazing. 

But now? Now Steve needed sleep and his boyfriend was allergic to silence. 

“Sweetheart,” Steve replied, “how about you put away the hologram and just snuggle with me?” 

“But you’re going to nap and I have things to do.” 

“Sweetheart.” 

Tony side eyed Steve. “I’m not going to fall asleep, you know, you’re going to crush me in your big super soldier arms and I’ll be stuck until you wake up and I have things to do.”

“So you’ve said,” Steve replied and kissed Tony’s hair. 

Tony fell asleep in the middle of protesting that he wasn’t tired. 

Just like he always did.


	5. G: Steve/Tony: "Harsh Whisper"

Of all the places in the multiverse that Tony expected to be tied to a chair, on Quarx with his estranged husband who he hadn’t seen since a bunker in Siberia didn’t crack the top 100. 

They were both silent and naked except for loincloths, back to back on some sort of chair that sent electric shocks if they moved too quickly or too much. 

“Tony,” Steve muttered, a whisper really, one that landed harsh on Tony’s ears. 

“Steve,” Tony replied, sure his voice sounded the same way. 

“I’m assuming you already have seven plans of escape?”

“I have fourteen, but they all involve you getting us off the chair,” Tony said. 

Steve grunted and Tony took that as agreement. 

“The arc-”

“It’s real again.”

Tony swore he heard a ‘shit’. “My fault?”

“Consequence of your choice, yes,” Tony whispered. “Irrelevant now.” 

“Very relevant, Tony! This chair-”

“I’ve already calculated the voltage. You have five seconds between when you start moving and when you free me,” Tony said, “and the reactor can handle it.”

“Can your heart?”

“Which part of my heart are we talking about, schnookums?”

Tony was met with silence and then a count to five. There wasn’t time to even blink before Tony was off the chair and in Steve’s arms and a distant alarm was blaring. 

“I’m sorry, I was wrong, so were you, I love you, now let’s get the fuck off this planet,” Steve said in a rush as he dropped Tony to his feet, and grabbed his hand, pulling him down the hallway.


	6. Bucky/Tony: "You Promised Me A Cookie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was for mrsmoodybear - hope you enjoyed dear!

“Daaaaaaaaadddddddddddddddd.”

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose and took three deep breaths. “Be a stay at home dad, they said, it’ll be fun, they said, you get to watch your kids grow up first hand, they said. They forgot to mention that you can’t even taking a fucking dump without your name being wailed.”

“Daaaaaaddddd, Violet won’t give me the brush, and she knows I want the brush,” his four-year-old Hailey informed him through the door.

“I’ll be right out, Hailey,” Bucky called.

“Daaaaad!”

“Oh good, both of them,” Bucky muttered and willed his body to move faster.

_Bucky: Whatever you need me to do to have you get here faster, I will do it. Do you want blow jobs every morning for a month? I will do it. Do you want me to try that thing we saw on PornHub that I think is physically impossible? I will do it. Come home soon or I’m selling them._

He put his phone back on the counter and finished the task at hand. After hands were washed and breaths were taken, he opened the door to see the two most important women in his life whom he would gladly tape to the sofa if it was even remotely allowed.

“Yes, girls. How can I help you?”

He shuffled them into the living room amidst chatter of “but she knows” and “Daddy you say we have to share” he felt his phone buzz.

_Tony: it’s 9am, Buckaroo. You got a full day ahead of you, but I’ll talk to Steve to see if I can scamper early._   
_Tony: You are a great dad and I love you and I’m sorry they’re being hard today  
_ _Tony: I will take blow jobs all the time, though.  
_ _Tony: I’ll give them too  
_ _Tony: I’m thinking of trying a new thing with my tongue_

Bucky licked his lips and tuned back into his daughters.

“What was that, Vi?”

“I said you promised me a cookie if I brushed my hair and that’s why I need the brush first,” the three-year-old explained as though he was the biggest idiot on the planet.

 _Fuck, I did?_  
  
“Oh, if I brush my hair, can I get a cookie?” Hailey brightened.

_Bucky: Stop by Thai Tanic on the way home and we’ll call it even._   
_Tony: Done, handsome._   
_Bucky: And then maybe the tongue thing._   
_Tony: Aye, aye, sergeant._


	7. Steve/Tony: "If You Cared About Me, You Wouldn't Do This"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for HT

“Steven. Grant. Rogers.”

Steve’s hand flexed around his shield and he turned back to look at his husband, standing haloed by the light of their kitchen.

“They don’t need you,” Tony pleaded. “They _don’t._ ”

“You’re wrong,” Steve growled. “Bucky said - “

“Bucky said they could use the help in logistics, which means we stay here and send out the drone cameras -”

“Drones will never be as good as human instincts, Tony, we’ve talked about this-”

“-but if they get shot, my husband doesn’t die,” Tony roared. “The serum is weaker! Your healing factor is down by at least 60% and if you go in there-”

“It’s my job,” Steve ground out. They were both frozen in their places - like gunslingers in an old west shootout.

“It’s not,” Tony whispered harshly. “You told Sam and Bucky and Nat to take care of it. You spend hours and hours with Peter, teaching him leadership theories and talking about how to be a good man and still hold this all in your heart, and you retired. You went back in time, you fixed it all, and we decided together to be _done_.”

“We decided to be done unless they needed us,” Steve corrected. “And Bucky-”

“If I called Barnes right now,” Tony took a step forward, “what would he say?”

“He’d-”

“Would he say that he used the code word? I doubt it, because that activates my suit. Would he say that he begged? Doubtful, because he knows what today is,” Tony continued, his voice even but Steve could tell that his emotions weren’t.

“He should have come home today,” Steve ground out, “he should have been ours…”

“I need you here,” Tony pleaded. “I never say this, we promised to never… but Steven, if you love me, I need you to stay. I’m calling in the husband chips. If we can’t do today together… please don’t do this. Please don’t run.”

Steve heaved out a sigh that came out a sob and let the shield clatter to the ground.


	8. Steve/Tony: "Why the Hell is There Glitter Everywhere"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for weethreequarter

“ANTHONY!”

Tony looked at his four-year-old son and held up a finger to his lips. Peter nodded solemnly and imitated his father.

“ANTHONY EDWARD STARK ROGERS.”

“All four names, Daddy,” Peter whispered. “Papa is mad.”

“Papa doesn’t like mess,” Tony whispered back and poured another cup of water over Peter’s head. The pair were in Steve and Tony’s master bath, stripped down to their underwear, and Tony was trying every abrasive he could think of to remove the glitter from Peter’s skin. They’d tried soap (the glitter was impervious), a special soap that people who make dye for a living recommended (still stubborn), a combination of dish soap, a loofa, and bath salts that Tony figured would work (kinda, but not really), and now Tony was wondering if he should just resign himself to having a multi-colored, sparkly child.  
There were worse things.

Like his husband’s wrath at finding their entire kitchen covered in glitter.

He was going to owe Steve soooooo many blowjobs. So many.

“YOU ARE ONLY SILENT WHEN YOU ARE IN TROUBLE,” Steve continued to roar and Peter started to giggle. He was used to his fathers’ spats, after all, and they’d figured out he found them more entertaining than anything.

“I’m just giving Peter a bath,” Tony called.

Steve appeared at the doorway and sighed. “Tony, we’ve discussed glitter.”

“I thought it could be different this time!”

“You always think it could be different,” Steve sighed, and toed off his shoes. He rolled up his sleeves and picked up a discarded loofa. “Do I even want to know what the glitter is going to do to the washing machine after this auspicious experiment?”

“Daddy threw our clothes out,” Peter offered.

“Do I want to know why the glitter came out today?”

“Probably not,” Tony confessed and leaned to give Steve a quick kiss.

“I’m still furious,” Steve glared as he started to wash Peter.

“Of course you are, baby,” Tony grinned. “And I’ll clean it up.”

“You cannot, actually, you know. We’re still finding the last round of stuff.”

“Think of it like a surprise,” Tony continued.

“I don’t like surprises, Anthony, I like plans.”

“We planned to surprise you!” Peter offered with a cheeky grin that melted both of his fathers.

“Well, as long as there was a plan, I guess I can let this slide,” Steve huffed dramatically and Tony knew he was already forgiven.


	9. Steve/Tony: Laundromats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the SteveTony Games - this one is in Clint's First Person POV and takes place in a universe where Tony owns laundromats.

I’ll be honest, folks, being an Avenger is pretty okay. Sure, there’s the occupational hazards of being shot at, and you have to be careful not to eat whatever She-Hulk is cooking - I mean, she can digest Tupperware - but overall? Pretty okay gig. 

Basically our every need is taken care of, even before we think we need it. Like when we were all sparring the other day and the Kid’s webs gave out, so he was clinging to a scaffold with his human hands. 

Cool as a British cucumber, Jarvis comes outta nowhere and says _Just fall backwards, Master Parker, and I will ensure a net catches you_. And it did. 

Or, like last month, when one of the other universe Stranges came for dinner - I really hate multiverse wizards, can I be honest? - and that one was allergic to eggs. Bruce was making a breakfast casserole for dinner - breakfast for dinner, the best - but Jarvis just interrupted with I remember that 3872 Sorcerer Supreme can not digest chicken eggs. I took the liberty of arranging a suitable dinner delivery. 

Okay, maybe I’m just really impressed by Jarvis. 

Oh, wait! There’s also the fact that Stark owns laundromats. I thought for the first bunch of months that he just hired someone to do the laundry because we kept getting told to just put everything dirty in a shoot. But no, he owns Iron City Laundrettes. 

They do good with different fabrics, which shouldn’t surprise me because Stark invented half of the ones we wear. I did ask him why everything was fucking named Iron in his life and he made this really funny face and Steve glared at me. Why is everyone mad when I just ask simple questions? But Tony said that Stark men are made of iron so he makes everything around him just like him. 

Bullshit, I think there’s something there. But again, I got a Cap glare, so I shut the fuck up. Ever since they started dating, he’s like a feral attack dog if he thinks any of us are being dicks to Tony. 

Anyway, Tower life? Great. I could do with 100% less mind controlling aliens, but overall? Avenging is a great gig. 10/10 would recommend.


	10. Steve/Tony: Apocalypse AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the SteveTony Games - this one takes place in an AU where every piece of the multiverse is under threat and the Avengers are out to save it.

“Fuck.”

Steve looked up from his spot in the campsite. 

“They got Sunset,” Tony reported wearily as he put down his informational hologram tablet. “She betrayed a whole lot of details before they turned her, from what I can see. Like, down to his blood type.” 

Steve sighed. “Well, there’s another piece of evidence that they’re hunting OtherTony specially.”

Tony laughed. “And it shows what little intel they actually have on him. None of these people could have led them to him, or can to us.”

“I still swear they think tabloids are legitimate news sources,” Bucky piped up. “Only way to explain why they thought HereBucky was with Sharon.”

A slight shudder passed through Steve at the idea that Bucky - who was exceptionally averse to sexual intercourse with women - would be into the niece of the woman Steve almost married. Just… their lives were fucked up, but there still had to be some limits. 

“So, they have Heather and Whitney and Sunset, and they’re probably sniffing around Justine next,” Tony ticked his exes off his fingers as he glanced at his team. 

“Ty’s dead,” Clint said, matter of factly as he cleaned his arrows. 

“And thanks a ton for taking care of that,” Tony smiled and Steve saw the strain around his boyfriend’s eyes. It wasn’t like they wanted anyone to die, but The System wasn’t into diplomacy. The Avengers had to topple the oppressive regime that had taken over the planet following the 2045 Aloxvirus Pandemic. This wasn’t even their universe, technically, Steve heard Strange say he classified it as Earth 9800761, but it didn’t matter. Thanos was in charge of The System here and that meant someone had to behead him. 

Of all the universes they’d had to save, this was Steve’s least favorite. In this one, they’d met Tony and Steve just before each succumbed to the virus - which turned humans into semi sentient programmable… well… zombies - and had gotten key data before they’d had to execute themselves. 

Steve hated having to kill any version of Tony - even if this one had purple hair and green eyes, it was still Tony. Still the love of his life. Of all his lives. 

The Earth Mark 1 Avengers, as they were referred to throughout the universe, were all used to living together. In their Earth, they all lived in the Tower, all shared meals and missions, all loathed and loved each other the way only family can. So it was convenient that people traveled in packs here, lived in packs for safety. At least they kinda blended in. 

“So do we go to Justine?” Nat broke Steve’s reverie. 

“What are his memories of her?” Steve directed this to Tony, who had downloaded some of OtherTony’s memories before his death. 

“I can basically tell you what she looked like, that she likes strawberries, and a particular thing he did with his tongue,” Tony smirked. “Points one and two are potentially relevant.” 

“What did she do to him?” Bruce asked softly. They’d also learned that all of these people were OtherTony’s exes for a reason - they’d basically all tried to kill him. 

“Justified trust issues in every universe,” Tony has quipped before Steve pulled him into a cuddle to remind him they weren’t necessary in theirs. 

“She just double crossed him a few times,” Tony reported. “A bit like our Obie, I think.” 

All of them spit on the ground at the mention of Obie’s name - as was customary wherever in the universe they were. And Tony smiled softly in response - as was also customary wherever in the universe they were. 

“I remember,” Tony said slowly, “or he does, that she’s a sucker for a bouquet of sunflowers.”

“Sure, we’re lousy with those,” Clint huffed, but Steve saw Nat hit a few buttons on her telecom. The ability to universe jump in the middle of a mission was limited - they couldn’t risk showing back up at the wrong time, but they could usually swing one person every three days.”

“I’ll go see what the nearest Earth has,” Nat said. 

“Thanks, Nat,” Steve sighed. 

“I think that’s bedtime,” Tony said, fidgeting in the way that told Steve he wasn’t tired, but he needed Steve alone. The others picked up on the signal and moved to take their night watch positions as Tony and Steve headed into their tent. 

“You okay?” Steve whispered as he kissed Tony’s neck gently. 

“In all the universes, Stark men are made of iron, you know that,” Tony replied. 

“And in all universes,” Steve countered, “we are that universe’s equivalent of soulmates, so cut the bullshit.”

Tony spun and smiled. “I love you, even when you’re annoying.”

“Well, that’s good,” Steve leaned in to capture Tony’s lips, “because you seem to find me annoying quite a bit.” 

Lips nibbled and hands wandered and clothes were shucked off and promises were murmured and for several moments, they were both able to lose themselves in the other, and in the promise that whatever they faced next, however many times they fell backwards or forwards or sideways or upways, whatever it took - they’d face it together with their family.


	11. Steve/Tony: Epistolary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another for the SteveTony Games - where Nat and Pepper are fed up.

_WhatsApp: Pepper_

_Nat: And you’re sure that having them move in together was the best idea? They fight all the time and claim to loathe each other._

_Nat: I mean, they don’t, but they’re idiots._

_Pepper: Nat, trust me. I have known Tony for how long?_

_Nat: Almost as long as I’ve known Steve._

_Pepper: Yeah, you being his sister trumps me a bit. Anyway, I promise, this is going to work._

_Nat: It better, because I swear to christ if they’re not together by thanksgiving, I’m locking them in the shed and making them figure their own way out._

_Pepper: I’ve never met someone so enthusiastic about their brother’s sex life_

_Nat: I just snorted. He’s a total ass when he’s pining. I can’t handle the pining. Make the pining stop._

_Pepper: doing my best here. Tony turns pining into petty antagonism._

_Nat: Oh good, Steve turns it into growling grumpiness_

_Pepper: match made in heaven_

* * *

(Four Months Later)

_WhatsApp: Pepper Potts_

_Nat: So I’m doing Steve’s laundry and I have found the most interesting pair of boxer shorts_

_Pepper: I have so many questions_

_Nat: I lost a bet. It involved Bucky. I don’t want to talk about it._

_Pepper: OH YOU’RE DEFINITELY TALKING ABOUT IT_

_Nat: Only if you tell me what you and Okoye did after you left that party the other night._

_Pepper: Your private business is your private business_

_Nat: That’s what I thought. Anyway, boxers. Tony has custom boxers?_

_Pepper: Oh, god, Rhodey got them for him when he finished the first PhD. He invented a new iron alloy that made his father so angry we thought Howard would spontaneously combust and we started calling him Iron Man. So, Stark Men are Made of Iron got put onto a crest and then onto every piece of whatever we could buy off of Red Bubble_

_Nat: You guys are something else_

_Pepper: Someone had to be family for him. We were his best shot_

_Nat: We gonna cycle back to why Steve has Tony’s boxers in his laundry?_

_Pepper: I have no answer for that._

_Pepper: I don’t like not having answers for that._

_Pepper: Brb, harassing Tony_

_Nat: Report back!_

* * *

(Two Weeks Later)

_WhatsApp: Pepper Potts_

_Nat: Did you get the cake?_

_Nat: What about the streamers?_

_Nat: And the ice? I know I texted you about the ice._

_Pepper: You texted Tony about the ice and he said he’d get it on his way to the Foundry and you need to calm down. Buck is going to love this_

_Nat: Are you sure? Because he’s got that hang up about people making a fuss out of him._

_Pepper; I remember, yes, but you need to remember that he loves you._

_Pepper: And Tony and Steve are in charge of distracting him and since they’d rather do literally ANYTHING than admit their feelings for each other, I think we’re good._

_Nat: strange to trust their inability to use their words, but it’s what I got right now._

* * *

(The Next Day)

_WhatsApp: Pepper Potts_

_Nat: You know what I did not have on my “Bucky’s Surprise Passing the Bar” Celebration Bingo Card?_

_Pepper: Steve blowing Tony in the stairwell?_

_Nat: Steve blowing Tony in the stairwell._

* * *

(Six Months Later)

_WhatsApp: Pepper Potts_

_Nat: Do you have Steve’s ring?_

_Pepper: Yup, tied to my bouquet. Does Bucky have Tony’s?_

_Nat: I have Tony’s because Bucky is too busy crying right now that his little Stevie is getting married._

_Pepper: Adorable_

_Nat: I’ll make sure it goes in his pocket before the ceremony_

_Pepper: Let’s get these idiots married._

_Pepper: Oh, and Nat? Pleasure doing business with you._

_Nat: Mutual, Pep. Congratulations on another successful meddle._


	12. Steve/Tony: Royalty AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another for the SteveTony Games - this one is in a universe from the comics where the Avengers never existed.

“Your Majesty.” Jarvis cleared his throat and waited for Steve to turn from the weight bag.

“Yes, Jarvis?”

“King Anthony has requested your presence in the basement workshop I am not supposed to know about.”

Steve snorted. “What did he call it this time?”

“The Situation Room.” Jarvis sighed deeply and Steve started laughing. Nothing gave his husband more joy than winding up his valet and long-time right hand man, and nothing seemed to frustrate Jarvis more.

“He’s been watching too much old American television again,” Steve laughed. “He must have gotten a hold of more the last time we visited Earth 199999. I’m on my way, Jarvis, don’t worry.”

“Your Majesty,” Jarvis replied, “if I may remind you that the Duke of Brooklyn and Lord Baltimore are expected for dinner, so please implore his majesty to be brief with whatever discovery he is going to share with you.”

“Sure, J,” Steve laughed again. “I’ll just rewrite my husband’s entire personality. But I hear you.”

Steve took off his boxing gloves and toweled off the sweat that had accumulated during his workout. He wound his way through the corridors of the Starklandia Palace and hit the panel in the library that led to Tony’s workshop.

King Anthony Edouard Stark, King of the Iron Islands of Earth 6729, was the 27th Stark to sit on the Iron Throne. He was one of the first to do so with a common born soldier and the absolute first to do so with someone of the same sex and gender as himself.

Some of his subjects had expressed… concerns when he declared Steven Grant Rogers of the Iron principality of Brooklyn to be his groom and fellow ruler, but Steven’s record as an excellent servant of the crown smoothed things quickly.

As did Tony’s two best friends, Natalia and Virginia, working their way through every single organization and club in the Kingdom and doing the most intense charm offensive anyone had ever seen. The fact that Steve’s childhood best friend was the heir to the Brooklyn dukedom didn’t hurt either.

“Hey baby, what’s the emergency?” Steve called as he entered Tony’s beloved lair.

“I got a message from Inventor,” Tony replied. “His Thor heard of a universe where Thanos is threatening but there are no Avengers.”

Steve’s knees nearly buckled. “No Avengers at all? In any iteration?”

Tony shook his head. “Inventor and Cap are, as you can imagine -”

“Fucking petrified,” Steve interrupted.

“Language, Your Majesty,” Tony said with a cocked eyebrow.

“Apologies to your delicate sensibilities,” Steve said. “They’re absolutely fucking petrified and probably shitting bricks.”

Tony grinned and crossed the room to kiss his husband. “They’ll need all of us.”

Steve nodded and started doing calculations in his head.

About five years previous, on Steve’s 35th birthday, Tony had called him into the workshop and shown him his present.

_“You invented what?”_

_“A way for us to travel between fixed spots in the multiverse,” Tony explained. “You said you always wanted to see the historic artists in other universes.”_

_“I did, in the same way that Bucky has always wanted a herd of unicorns to raise as his personal pets,” Steve replied. “Travel between the universes is metaphysically impossible.”_

_“Not anymore,” Tony said and handed Steve a pile of clothing. “Go put these on. They’ll keep us invisible in the other universes so we don’t cause disturbances. Chop chop, handsome, we’re heading to watch Van Gogh’s pain dry in whatever universe you choose.”_

Steve had been skeptical - how safe could it really be - but soon, the pair were hopping all over the universes. They soon let their best friends in on their secret power and traveling together became a favorite pastime of the group the citizens referred to as The Royal Family. There was the Duke of Brooklyn, James Barnes, and his partner Lord Baltimore, Samuel Wilson. Lady Virginia Potts, Duchess Natalia Romanova, Lord James Rhodes, Lord Clinton Barton, and others rounded out the group, who comprised the closest advisors and friends of the royal couple, as both had been orphaned at a young age.

The travels were fun and playful - but then they’d started to meet versions of themselves.

The first time was on Earth 1872, where Tony was a blacksmith and Steve was the sheriff and they told all of the locals that they weren’t together, but then the kings saw them sneaking off behind the barn.

_“Do you think that we’re together in a lot of universes?” Steve had asked later that night. “Do you think we’re similar people, I mean, that if you and I meet, we bicker and spar and fight but ultimately fall in love?”_

_“I’d like to,” Tony confessed._

They mostly observed - especially that one universe they ended up in where Steve was a werewolf everyone called ‘Capwolf’ and Tony was a vampire and it all felt a little… farfetched - until they landed on Earth 199999 in New York City on the top of Avengers Tower in that Earth year 2012.

_“Who the fuck are you and why are you wearing Tony’s face?” A blond man with a bow quickly drawn asked._

_“I could ask the same question about why he is wearing mine,” Tony replied calmly, “but the answer is that we are from another part of the multiverse.”_

_“Impossible,” a bespeckled man said quietly. “That’s a metaphysical myth.”_

_“Myths are just things science hasn’t proven yet,” both Tonys said at the same time and the room froze._

_“I am King Anthony of the Iron Islands in Earth 6729, and this is my husband, King Steven,” Tony said calmly._

_“You know anyone named Targaryen?” The man with the bow asked, and Tony noted he had not stopped aiming it at him._

_“There’s a clan by that name that my family defeated centuries ago,” Tony said, “but there are none living.”_

_“Check for a chick named Daenerys,” Bow Man snorted and then looked at his Steve. “Those are characters from that show, Cap. This can’t be real. What do you want us to do?”_

_“Can you guys give us the room?” New York Steve answered instead. There was a brief argument from a few of the room’s inhabitants before they all left. When the room was empty, New York Tony gestured to the couches._

_“Get comfy, fellas, we may be here a while.”_

As they four talked, they came to several agreements: one, the Tonys would work on establishing cross-universe ways of communicating so that they could share intel and the Steves could share strategic plans; two, codenames for all duplicate creatures would be necessary, so Earth 199999 chose ‘Inventor’ and ‘Cap’ and the kings went with their given titles; three, they would come to each other’s aid as often as possible.

King Tony shared the technology of multiverse travel with Inventor and within months, they were all connecting universes together like never before. And it turns out, Steve’s question on that quiet night was correct - they were connected in every universe. Sometimes platonically, sometimes romantically, but always connected. When they fought, the universe was vulnerable. When they were in accord, the universe was strong.

When one of them turned evil…

Tony still had nightmares about their battle with Superior Iron Man. Steve would often find him in the lair, muttering to himself over holograms and computers and talking to Inventor or Engineer or Toni or one of his other selves about what they could do. The rest of their family met their versions as well - there was always mischief about whenever the Duke of Brooklyn and Bucky Barnes got together.

In the last five years of adventures, they’d seen universes where everyone was divided in dominant and subordinate, universes where instinctual mating trumped consent, universes where everyone had purple skin, universes where horses were in charge because they were deemed more intelligent than the humans. Steve’s favorite, however, was the ones where everyone had a soulmate.

Earth 1493, for example, was where everyone had two soulmates - a platonic and a romantic. In that universe, Steve’s platonic was Bucky, and his romantic was Tony. Tony was platonically attached to Pepper, and Pepper and Bucky were romantically mated to each other. Steve and Bucky didn’t have super powers in that one, but Tony and Pepper still ran SI. They all had kids who grew up together - with Sam & Carol, and Rhodey & Nat, and Clint & Laura - and they’d met their counterparts at Tony and Steve’s 25th anniversary party. King Steven had cried over how beautiful everything was. King Tony had rolled his eyes affectionately and held his husband as he cried.

“Steve, baby,” Tony said, interrupting Steve from his reverie. “I’ll go tell Pep that she and Harry have the kingdom, and you get everyone else?”

The other constant in the multiverse - besides Tony and Steve’s connection - was Thanos, the Mad Titan who was attempting to destroy each universe. He’d succeeded in far too many, and they’d learned the only ones with fighting chances are ones where the Avengers were present in some form. The idea that Thor had found one where there was no Avengers Academy, no Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, no Tsums, no Avengers at all, and they’d found out before Thanos had destroyed everything…

“Avengers Assemble,” Steve said into the communication device the Engineer had concocted for them.

It was time - once again - to save a universe.


	13. Steve/Tony: Rated E

* * *

“You’re beautiful, baby,” Steve cooed into Tony’s ear as the engineer whimpered around his gag. “You have no idea how beautiful you are when you’re like this, or really, anytime, because you are such a good man. Such a good man, and so beautiful, and you’re mine.”

The last word was growled. Captain Steve Rogers, U.S. Marine Corps (Ret.) still wasn’t sure how he landed People Magazine’s World’s Most Eligible Bachelor for the years 2005-2012, but he never took it for granted. But he also knew his husband’s brain was often their worst enemy - how it would never shut off, how it fed Tony lies in the voices of parents and exes.

Which is why, when Steve woke up at 6am for his run one Sunday morning and saw that Tony had once again fallen asleep still gripping his tablet, he got an idea.

_“Today, let’s play a game of make believe,” Steve murmured. “Let’s pretend the entire world is reduced to this one bed. We have to stay in it and only talk to each other all day.”_

_“_ _I have to work, Steve,” Tony replied, a hint of a whine in his voice._

_“Do you? Because it’s Sunday and -”_

_“Bad brain day,” Tony said. “I can’t make it quiet.”_

_“Well,” Steve said, hooking his leg around Tony’s hip and drawing them together, “I’ll bet that I can distract you enough to help with that.”_

_“How much?” Tony’s eyes held a hint of challenge that told Steve he wanted this, but he was afraid Steve would fail._

_Steve never failed._

_“Ten bucks.”_

_“You’re on.”_

Steve had used his tongue, his hands, his dick, his whole self, but it was 5pm and all they had done all day was fuck, nap, snuggle, chat, and fuck some more.

Which is why he was going to gladly take $10 out of his husband’s wallet.

As soon as he made him come one last time.


	14. Steve/Tony: Only One Bed

* * *

Steve pressed himself on top of Tony. “Stay.”

“I have to teach in the morning, Steven,” Tony giggled and sighed at the same time, this noise that only he could make that drove Steve insane.

“School is absolutely going to be cancelled, Anthony,” Steve growled slightly while grinding his crotch into Tony’s. He absently wondered if he could get Tony off just by dick-to-dick contact. What an excellent thing to spend the next several hours finding out.

“Steve, I have to tutor Peter.”

“I’m hearing all of these things you have to do, but you’re missing several important pieces of data, Mr. Science Teacher,” Steve said.

“And those are?”

“One, it’s fucking freezing outside and both of our apartments are drafty and therefore if we separate right now we are at risk of hypothermia,” Steve started.

Tony snorted. “I don’t think you know what that word means.” “Just because Stark men are made of iron or whatever the fuck does not mean that you can’t get cold,” Steve said. “That wasn’t what I meant, but carry on.”

“Two, there is easily six inches of snow on the ground since they last plowed thirty minutes ago and you and I will bet you all $37 in my savings account that school will be cancelled tomorrow.”

“Thirty-seven dollars? Steven, we have talked -”

Steve cut him off with a kiss. “I remember. Number three, you’re missing an item from your ‘to do’ list.”

“If you say ‘you’, I swear to God I’m leaving just for terrible joke telling.”

Steve smirked and started mouthing his way down Tony’s neck, making sure to suck on his favorite spot right on...

“You know another way to warm up?” Tony groaned. “Hot water. Shower. Maybe. Yes. That sounds good.”

Steve chuckled. “Let’s do something first that we have to clean up.”


	15. Steve/Tony: Rule 63

* * *

“So, what I’m seeing here,” Stephanie said as she flipped through tabloid shots of Toni, “is that you have really good taste in women and absolutely terrible taste in men.”

Toni smirked at her fiancee. “You gonna call Buck and tell him?”

“I am still trying to forget you two were together,” Steph groaned.

“Baby, he’s how we _met_.”

“Moving on,” Steph said with an emphatic eyebrow raise that sent Toni into paroxysms of giggles. “Politically, do we have to invite any of these people?”

“To the wedding, no,” Toni said. “To the public party the board will force me to hold? Yes.”

“Can I get very possessive and PDA-y around these two in particular?” Steph turned the phone so Toni could see who she was talking about.

“Baby,” Toni replied, shifting herself so she could crawl across the couch and drape herself all over Steph, “you can get very possessive and PDA-y around anyone you want. It’s what the ring means.”

“You’re mine,” Steph said emphatically.

“Samsies,” Toni breathed and captured Steph’s lips with a kiss.


	16. Steve/Tony + Peter: Royalty AU

“You are not helping,” Steve snapped at Bucky, who simply snorted.

“He’s the crown prince of Starklandia, pal, and she doesn’t give a shit,” Bucky replied. “Americans don’t give a shit about that kind of stuff. This is going to be fine”

“The millions of accounts on Tumblr dedicated to something called ‘thirst pictures’ of my husband beg to disagree,” Steve said drolly as he flipped through pages of security briefings. As the Prince Consort to King Tony, he had several responsibilities that would be important that evening. As Peter’s dad, he was mostly just worried his kid would have a panic attack.

Peter had met Michelle Jones on a Discord server about ten months previous. The whole thing was about this webcomic they both read about gay hockey players in Massachusetts and both Peter and Michelle - or MJ as she preferred - were secret fans of it. For MJ, it was because she famously hated happiness and fluffy stuff and for Peter?

Tony was legitimately afraid the world would crash the servers the comic was hosted on if everyone found out that Prince Peter liked this adorable, obscure thing.

“Buddy,” Bucky leaned forward in his chair, “remember how fucking petrified you were when you first figured out who he was?”

Steve snorted. “I remember. Although, I really should have been tipped off when I had to do six background checks to simply get my roommate for my study abroad program.”

“So, she figured it out already,” Bucky said, “and she still wants to come. She wants to come to game night, where you, me, Peter, Thor, Nat, Sam if he gets off work, and that new girl Thor’s dating are all going to sit around and trash talk the absolute shit out of each other over Monopoly. There will be zero servants and she has to leave her phone with Happy. If she’s not into the kid, then what the fuck is she doing here?”

Steve closed his eyes briefly. “I don’t know what’s more terrifying. That she’s using him, or that my son legitimately has a girlfriend.”

“Ah, now we’re asking the important questions,” Bucky grinned.

* * *

“YOU BETRAYED ME,” Tony gasped at his husband a few hours later. “We had a deal.”

“You know I never give up the railroads once I get them,” Steve shrugged. “Really, it’s your fault for falling for it.”

The whole room howled and MJ leaned into Peter. “Your dads are dorks.”

Peter snorted. “This is what I’ve been trying to tell you.”


	17. Steve/Tony: Time Loop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2012 Tower Fic for SteveTony Games

* * *

“Good morning, sir,” Tony heard Jarvis call. He sat straight up in bed and prayed to hear the correct words. “It is March 27, 2012, and -”

Tony groaned and flopped back into bed.

Time to try again.

* * *

“Good morning, sir,” Tony heard Jarvis call.

_Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease._

“It is March 28, 2012, and -”

Tony let out a whoop and got out of bed so fast that he tripped over the sheets and nearly face planted. He scrambled up and raced to Steve’s door. Without even knocking, he threw it open. “Good morning, hello, wake up, Cap, yesterday, you asked me a question.”

“Um, yes?” Steve looked confused as he shook the sleep out of his head. Which makes sense, because he had no idea that Tony had been reliving March 27 for the last three weeks until yesterday when he’d managed to poke a hole in the matrix, or whatever, and advance time again. For Steve, and everyone else who lived in the Tower, it was always the proper day.

March 27th numbers 8, 9, 12, 15, 17, 18, 20 had all been terrible. He and Steve had gotten into massive fights or not spoken or something else, but in all the other ones Steve asked him on a date.

And he’d been waiting 22 days to go on that date.

“Yesterday, you asked me to dinner and I said yes,” Tony said, “and I was a little nervous and I kind of blew you off a little because I was afraid you’d change your mind, but now I’m pretty sure you’re not going to change your mind and I was thinking maybe we could do breakfast instead?”

Steve’s face broke out into a grin. “I was a little worried you were going to take it back.”

“Nope, not taking it back, not taking it back so much that I’m moving it up. Pancakes?”

“Please,” Steve smiled.


	18. Steve/Tony: 1872

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1872 Wingfic for SteveTony Games

* * *

“You loathed me,” Tony laughed as he tucked his wings behind him, making sure they wouldn’t catch fire on the smoldering forge.

“I did. The singing didn’t really help, either,” Steve confessed softly, as he always did when he was talking to his betrothed. Being sheriff meant that he was loud often. He had to command and defend the town and it was often just him, his deputy, and their six shooters between bandits and looters. They had treaties and decent relations with neighboring tribes of Native Americans, but the threat - as always - were roving bands of white cowboys who felt entitled to other people’s property.

Steve and Sam and James made sure to inform them that they were, in fact, not.

“I didn’t like you much, either,” Tony confessed, and Steve hefted himself off the bench where he had been resting and started to stroke Tony’s wing joint. Steve could tell it was sore - Tony was the only person he knew who had managed to add attachments to his wings to basically make them extra hands and he still never quite seemed to be able to have enough appendages to keep up with his mind.

“Oh, that feels delightful, darling, don’t stop,” Tony breathed as he continued to hammer.

“What are you polishing, anyway?” Steve peered over his shoulder and planted a soft kiss on Tony’s neck.

“Our rings,” Tony said simply.

“I’m glad I was wrong,” Steve breathed and nibbled Tony’s neck directly where the blacksmith liked it.

“Sheriff, I do declare I feel like I am being propositioned,” Tony replied, with a hint of teasing in his voice.

“I haven’t changed out of my spurs and vest yet, Mr. Stark,” Steve replied, adding a low grumble to his voice.

“Oh, I do so love a man in uniform,” Tony breathed, as though Steve didn’t know about Tony’s deep affection for his uniform. There were days that Steve barely made it through the door of Tony’s forge before hands and wings were pawing at his buttons and a warm mouth was on his cock or neck or chest or… It wasn’t something Steve would ever dream of complaining about.

“Do you want to see my design first?” Tony said, with a note in his voice that told Steve he was anxious about Steve’s reaction.

“I’d love to, sweetheart,” Steve rumbled, and found his wings spreading in an automatic joyful reaction when he saw the intricate weaving Tony had managed. Steve’s ring had the same pattern as Tony’s wings and vice versa.

“Oh,” Steve breathed and Tony grinned. “I can’t wait to wear this.”

“For as long as we both shall live,” Tony whispered back and caught Steve’s mouth in a gentle kiss that soon turned to anything but.


End file.
